Tome of the Lotus
by CypherKitty
Summary: Announcement! This story will not be finished, because I hate it and basically i have forgotten the plot, so sorry.
1. You have to be kiddin!

Chapter 1  
  
You have to be kiddin'?!  
  
The sun was just setting, causing the sky turn the colour of blood. Lubeana was walking slowly down the path, her nose stuck in a book, and three times she tripped up already from not looking where she was going. Yet she still, proceeded to read the manuscript she treasured so much.  
  
Humming gently, totally in her own world, Lubeana was engrossed in the story of how a Harmonixer saved the world. There was so much action and Lubeana craved for it. Though she knew that she had no special skills to help even if she was there to have helped them, but she was not even born when it had happened. She passed the pub on the left, owned by the mayor of the town, when someone called her, she thumped back to reality as if someone had clipped her wings.  
  
'Hey good looking, watcha doing?' I was w.wondering where you were...hic.. Ay? I was wondering whether you would join me for a drink!' Lubeana looked round, puzzled, and then saw who was talking to her and rolled her eyes.  
  
'Ohhh, dear.' Lubeana sighed 'Lionel are you drunk Again!?' The question did not need to be answered as Lionel was persistently getting drunk.  
  
Doing the decent thing she went over to him, put his arm over her shoulder and started walking him back to the inn. She felt sorry for him as twenty- five years ago during the dark times of the world. Monsters of the mist killed his spouse and ever since the only time he was happy was when he had been drinking. Lubeana lost her train of thought when she heard other people tumbling out of the building they had just left, she took no notice  
  
(Why do some people never stop getting drunk, to me the after effects are bad enough so why bother. Apart from Lionel everyone is just scary.)  
  
She kept on walking, but when she felt an eerie feeling trickle down her back, Lubeana stopped and she did so, she heard screams. These were no ordinary screams, ones of terror and horror and weirdly screams of acceptance, acceptance of death.  
  
Propping Lionel up by the bakers she turned round, to her horror and utter dismay, Lubeana saw old Pansy (the grandma of the town) surrounded by what seemed like ten zombies.  
  
'Oh shit! What the hell....?' Lubeana ran to help the old woman, taking her blade from the sheath buckled to her thigh as she reached the monsters.  
  
'Do not worry Momma I will get you out of this' Pansy whimpered and closed her eyes, at first nothing happened which made Lubeana worry if she had had enough training. Wiping that thought from her mind, she dived, which at that point so did the monsters.  
  
With much skill and elegance she slashed at them causing their flailing ligaments to be parted from their owners. All too soon it was over; people rushed out of the pub to see what had happened. They found Momma Pansy leaning against a wall catching her breath and Lubeana surrounded and covered by blood and body parts. Before anybody could say anything a red mist set in,  
  
(The mist, like in the book, ohh man!)  
  
Lubeana ushered and told everyone to get out of the way  
  
'MOVE!! Go home, save yourselves' The people ran as fast as they could, taking their families, Momma Pansy and Lionel.'  
  
Preparing herself she walked up to the main gates where the mist had come, once she had reached her destination she found a thing, that's all she could describe it as. It was at least 7 ft tall, with four arms. Its mangled body writhed; its limbs half severed its face and wounds as far as she could see were crawling with maggots.  
  
'Geez.... Ohh, come on you expect me to fight that!?!' She attacked because she knew no one would answer. She stabbed it just above the abdomen but to no avail,  
  
'Oh dear! This is NOT good! Somehow I get the feeling I will not be able to hurt it one bit, oh, I do not know any magic spells either, I am SO going to die.'  
  
Pointing her blade at her new-found enemy, she felt a strength that she never knew she had, channelling this, she concentrated on her sword and closed her eyes. A bright light swept around her, it warmed and soothed her, the blade started to shake, and she almost dropped it when the light shot from her weapon. Squinting she saw a figure amidst the light before her,  
  
(An angel? A protector? Help?)  
  
The only thing she could do was ask it for help, it was the only idea that came into her head, so she tried it.  
  
'Please help me, help our town I beg of you' with that the light exploded causing the monster to groan in pain, this obviously angered it. Fire surrounded it and the flames swirled. The monster outstretched its arms almost as if pushing the flames toward her. In the whole of her life she had never felt such pain, her legs failed her, and she fell to the ground.  
  
(I can't give up, I MUST NOT give up, and if I stay here any longer I'll be an open target)  
  
With the last of her remaining energy she stood up weakly, again she asked the spirit protecting her to help. Again the light burst and consumed the evil standing in front of her, she was not sure, the beast may have fallen but she could not did not have the chance to find out. That was the thing she saw, as her energy slipped away, like shadows in the night.  
'Why did you not call me? You should have told me about what was happening! She could have been KILLED! Did you want that, our only hope ravaged by a giant zombie!?!!!!! What WERE you thinking?! Huh? Oh yes sorry you WERE NOT thinking! Do you know what you could have done?' The man paced around the room as if marching in an army. He had a frown on his face and his eyes full of anger and despair.  
  
'But Master Zhuzhen please, I am sorry, she is alive though is she not? I mean it will be all right, and she will be better in a couple of days wont she? Any ways why are you blaming me nobody else came to tell you!!' The old person sighed  
  
'Yes I agree, but you must understand how I feel. I feel so responsible for what happened to her, because I wasn't there. Accept my apology I am tired and I need to take care of her would you mind leaving, Jacob?' The young man nodded and left quietly. Zhuzhen walked into the next room, Lubeana was lying there, her burns were not serious, or the cuts or bruises but she would not be able to leave her bed for a couple of days.  
  
Zhuzhen sat on the chair next to the bed and watched her breathing, and he remembered how he hated seeing her like this. Her brown hair, was tangled and lay just touching her shoulder, her pale cheeks were bruised and scratched and on her arm a deep scar was forming  
  
(I don't think she will be too happy when she sees that, ohh I wish she would wake up just so I can know that she is perfectly all right. The last time I saw her like this was when she was found fifteen years ago. 15 years ago, I cant believe time has gone so fast, and soon she will leave and we will have lost the life and laughs of the last child of the village.)  
  
Two days passed and still the girl had not woken, Zhuzhen was getting worried she should have woken up by now. He had tried all his spells and remedies but none of them had worked. He had spent every night reading through tomes and manuscripts of white magic but he had found nothing. Late one night after reading through another tome an idea struck him.  
  
'Why didn't I think of this earlier, what an idiot I am' he rushed over to the phone and called someone.  
  
'...Yes..Yes. Thank you so much it is greatly appreciated, thank you, good bye now.' Feeling pleased with himself Zhuzhen went into the girl's room; he looked at her peacefully sleeping, stroking her forehead like he would a child.  
  
'Help is coming Lu, its coming.' Silently he left the room 


	2. If I'm dead why the hell are you here!

Yep sorry it took soo long to update. I was too busy bludgeoning my brother with my note pad, I still haven't forgiven him yet. I only stopped coz the voice in my head started yelling at me. It was shouting something about hurting all my characters that I have drawn and written about, yes I know weird voice! So anyway this is a poo chapter, if you're like me (and you're a girl who likes Yuri) you have to put yourself in Lubeana's place. It's basically a proper fan chapter. Here we go...  
  
Chapter 2If I'm dead, why the hell are you here?!  
  
(The sunset has always been lovely here. It's so peaceful and so calm. I feel as if I am floating, away into something away from life and I think it suits me. I don't have any fears or troubles just calm and tranquil. Ah... I should come here more often. When was the last time I came here? Err wasn't it the last time I blacked out? Ohh well next time I wanna come here then I'll just bang me head against the brick wall. I wonder what people would think seeing me bashing my head against the wall, heh I think it would be quite amusing I'm sure )  
  
As Lubeana continued to talk to herself she didn't notice someone enter the little grassy area that she was lying on.  
  
'I wonder if I am dead, surely I wouldn't be here this long if I had just keeled over. Well I'm definitely not complaining and it's a shame I didn't bother bringing that tome with me. I was rather enjoying that until those wretched things started attacking Momma pansy. I wonder what he was like, Alice must have been so lucky to have found him, I wonder if they got married.. Yuri and Alice... ohh I cant remember their last name. ohh that's great I can't even finish my daydreams as well as not being able to fight properly. Yuri Hugo.Nope Yuri Hagaga, err...nah Yuri..'  
  
'...Hyuga' came a voice. To Lubeana's ears it was deep but gentle.  
  
'I was just about to say...' she realised that she was speaking to someone, someone who was in her unconscious mind and thoughts. Lubeana got up and turned around, at once she froze, and what she saw was Yuri, well he looked like Yuri. She only knew what he looked like because Zhuzen had a picture of the group after the last fight together.  
  
It was Yuri but his eyes were softer and in a sense, kinder and his hair had grown just passed his shoulders tied in a loose braid. Lubeana hid the look on her face to conceal her delight. She decided to keep it on a curious yet calm and sophisticated expression.  
  
'May I ask what exactly you are doing in, MY unconscious thoughts, hum? She asked inquisitively, her stomach churning.  
  
'Well that is kind of a difficult story,' Lubeana looked at him slightly irritated. 'You see Zhuzen was worried 'bout you, so he called mum- Alice and we came over and then.' Lubeana went and sat down in the shade of the tree and signalled the guy over.  
  
'Yes and...?' She was looking intensely, but glanced at the horizon when he saw how much she was looking at him.  
  
'Err.. she couldn't do anything, and then I saw your Lotus necklace, I'd seen it before you see so I touched it and now I'm kind of here.' He looked at her almost hopelessly.  
  
'Right, but that still doesn't explain why you are here does it?' He shook his head, in a way Lubeana felt sorry for him. 'Hey, but you're here now aren't you. Ohh I forgot we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Lubeana De Luca, you?' Her friendliness made him smile.  
  
'Ben Hyuga, Yuri's son. I'm sorry we had to meet this way but, well anyway.. how do we get out?' Lubeana almost fainted- well as much as she could considering that she already was unconscious-  
  
(HIS SON!!!!!!! OHHHH YES, THANK GOD FOR PROCREATION!! JOY LA LA LA LA LA LA!!)  
  
'Are you OK? Lubeana?!'  
  
'Oh yeah, I kinda spaced out for a moment, heh. Sorry!' She smiled happily.  
  
'By the way you can call me Lu, so all I have to do is wake up, right?' Ben nodded.  
  
'Okay where did you come from, like where did you first enter?'  
  
Ben walked over to where he had come, and Lubeana followed. 'Ah right.. I wanna wake up.' She looked up hopefully, but nothing happened ' ohh I want to go back to reality!' And still nothing happened.  
  
'Nope... hey I have an idea, what if you hold your Lotus charm while you say it.' Ben smiled widely.  
  
'Sounds like a good idea but how are you going to get out exactly? I mean I'm not going to leave you in here, don't know what you might get up to. Besides its dangerous in here.'  
  
Ben looked around 'It doesn't look dangerous'  
  
'Well looks are deceptive aren't they.' Lubeana laughed and took hold of his sleeve, he looked worried at this gesture. 'I'm just making sure you come with me, even if I have to drag you, you are coming.'  
  
Something moved suspiciously behind the tree, so before she said the leaving words she let go of him 'Let him leave my mind, please.' Ben looked bewildered. 'Sorry I have to sort something out' Just before he disappeared, Lubeana shouted 'Nice bum by the way!' She laughed at herself before thinking straight.  
  
'What a dream, it's definitely one for the diary. Ah well that's a problem to start with.. I haven't got a diary. Anyway who would have thought Yuri Hyuga's son visited my dream, firstly they would think I was mad and secondly Yuri probably hasn't even got a son. Geez..I must be desperate creating people out of no-where.' She paused for a moment. 'Ohh now what was that?'  
  
She peered round the bushes and after a while she found a book. It was old but still in good condition and she scanned the book taking in it's every detail. The writing was of an old code, Lubeana knew a lot of these considering she was brought up learning all the teachings of the adept. Though these scriptures were of nothing that she had seen before, the mix of symbols were a total mystery to her.  
  
(I have no idea what these mean, I wonder if Zhuzen would know. Do you think that I could take this back with me?..nah.)  
  
Lubeana went over to the tree, pulled herself up onto one of the bigger branches and sighed. She stayed there for a minute contemplating her life, but her mind kept slipping to Ben.  
  
(He was a dream. Nothing else I don't see why I'm getting so worked up about it. Now, hide the book and go home!)  
  
She placed the book in a little nook in the tree and jumped down landing on her nimble feet.  
  
(Right now for going home)  
  
Lu positioned herself where the former had been.  
  
'I'm getting outa here' She vanished.  
  
(What a dream!?!)  
'Ugh.huuh.OWWWW!' Lubeana was just awakening, when all the pain homed in on the muscles that had stirred from their slumber.  
  
'Lu! You're awake, Thank goodness you are okay' She rubbed her eyes to focus them, Lubeana saw Zhuzen, he was looking tired and emotional. In his own eye's tears were sparkling.  
  
'Hey..good to see you again. Err.are you okay? Zhuzen?' His eyes had taken enough and decided to bail out. The tears ran down his wrinkle's cheeks and Zhuzen smiled.  
  
'Ohh you.!' He hugged her, Lubeana was pleased that he cared so much but became embarrassed.  
  
'Come on now gramps, if you cry any more you may drown me.' The adept laughed at this and wiped his eyes.  
  
'The kids got guts, you have raised her well.' For the first time Lubeana assessed her surroundings, and in the shadows was a dark figure. She squinted but the shape moved into to the light. Her eyes blurred at the sight she was seeing.  
  
(It can't be.not again, I think I'm going mad. That's twice today!!!!!!! Bloody head!)  
  
Lubeana looked at the man before her, he had aged from the last time she had seen him. He looked different from the photo, wiser and more defined.  
  
'Hello Lubeana, you decided to join us then?' The man smiled at her and leaned on the bed posts, Lubeana was speechless, seeing this Zhuzen cut the silence.  
  
'Ahh you two go way back, Yuri here saved your life, don't you remember?' Regaining her sense of speech she answered faintly.  
  
'Yes 15 years ago. I can still remember' the pain coursed through her mind at the thought of the burning memories. The individuals beside her saw her discomfort and changed the subject.  
  
'SO.. I've been hearing about your little fighting escapades, old pops here says you're pretty good for your age.' Lubeana grinned at him, going slightly red.  
  
'Well ever since I saw you and Alice fight. I have always wanted to do something and be good at it. So Zhuzen taught me to fight and educated me in the ways of an adept.' Yuri beamed at her, he got off the bed and looked around at all the items in her room.  
  
Her shelves were littered with old books and tomes, most likely all once belonging to Zhuzen. On many of the hooks and little alcoves were blades and fighting accoutrements. They ranged from small blades to intricate swords and defence clothing.  
  
'Wow you really go in for this fighting stuff don't ya?' looking a little abashed Lubeana answered timidly making sure she didn't make eye contact.  
  
'I kinda have nothing else to do, and it's for self defence. It's more of an art than anything.'  
  
'Well put Lu, now shall we leave while you ready yourself.' The girl looked perplexed, Zhuzen answered. 'To get ready my dear you can't stay in that bed all day'. She smiled again as she got his meaning. The men withdrew from the room and left Lubeana on her lonesome.  
  
(This is getting seriously weird, why the hell would I dream of his son and the actually see him all in the same day. I need to go to a shrink!)  
  
Slowly she got up and walked clumsily to her chest of draws, not really thinking of what to put on she shoved on her purple velvet skirt with her black top. (I never knew I could hurt so much, oh what do I look like. Ahhh I have a scar!! Ooh I quite like it. I cant go out like this)  
  
Lubeana brushed her hazel hair, and put her fishnet stockings. She wasn't dressing up, well not much and anyway they had visitors she couldn't go round looking like a vagrant. Lubeana put her boots on and looked in the mirror.  
  
(That's better, I like my boots I look taller heh, righty I better go into the other room and say hello properly) 


	3. A horrible pain within my heart

Sorry this had taken so long, I'm halfway through my g.c.s.e' so I don't really have much time. I think this maybe a little rushed and I'm very sorry, okay? Lubeana isn't easy okay (in bloke terms)  
  
*For those that are interested I have updated my site so go have a look for me and make the rest of the SH team happy, Yuri and Albert have been driving me mad. Plz help I think I'm going mad. AHHHHHHH*  
  
Chapter 3 The horrible pain within my heart  
  
Slowly Lubeana got up and walked clumsily to her chest of draws, not really thinking of what to put on she shoved on her purple velvet skirt with her black corset.  
  
(I never knew I could hurt so much, oh what do I look like?... Ahhh I have a scar!! Ooh I quite like it. ohhh..I cant go out like this)  
  
Lubeana brushed her hazel hair, and put her black and white stripy stockings on. She wasn't dressing up, well not much and anyway they had visitors she couldn't go round looking like a vagrant. Lubeana put her boots on and looked in the mirror.  
  
She saw a fairly slim girl with piercing blue eyes, her hair fell straight until it reached her shoulders where it twisted and curled, to her it looked a right and total mess but really it was full of body and life. Many would have killed for hair like hers.  
  
She was moderately tall, though not to excess. She was not dazzling but there was a mysterious air about her, this drew people to her warmth, though she would never totally let anyone close enough to her heart, maybe it was her way to keep out her hurt.  
  
It didn't help that all her feelings that she had buried so deep were unearthed with the appearance of her protagonist, Yuri her saviour and the cause of her grief. Her mind wandered and she was left standing silent not staring at any thing.  
  
An owl hooted and Lubeana shook herself jolting her eyes back onto the mirror. She stared at herself again, trying to regain the sense of normal life.  
  
(That's better, I like my boots I look taller)  
  
She flattened the layers of petticoats underneath her skirt, it was rather short but she had the figure so why not? She pulled her stockings up and clipped them to the elastic belt around her waist beneath her clothes.  
  
(Do I look good or what?! He he he I don't look to cheap do I?)  
  
The reflection gave a cheeky smile and she decided no.  
  
(Righty I better go into the other room and say hello properly)  
  
Lubeana took a deep breath, turned the handle and walked into the next room. She wanted to make a grand entrance but she tripped slightly, luckily for her no-one noticed.  
  
Unfortunately just as she was regaining her sense of balance, the overpowering urge to yawn squeezed her and before she could stop it, it had escaped. It came out loud and clumsily making her go bright red as she covered her mouth to try and stifle it.  
  
'Ooops 'scuse me. It just came out.' She smiled weakly, she saw the group turn around to face her and their eyes bulged.  
  
What a change she had undergone, she looked calm, sophisticated, mature but she still looked young from the pink of her cheeks that were stained with her blushing. Yuri's eyes were blinking continuously fast to try and focus what he was seeing in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was this the child that he had saved all those years ago?  
  
Zhuzhen smiled proudly at her, she really knew how to impress. He wondered whether she had got it off Yuri, strange as it sounded he was sure that the man next to him was the reason for her strength. She had only known him for a week or so but that was still enough time to catch on and take parts of his personality and weave it into her own. It was Yuri who broke the silence as well as the adept's thoughts.  
  
'WOW.you.you've changed.' He gazed at her mesmerised, he still couldn't believe it was her. Zhuzhen chuckled quietly at him, (typical.) He thought. (Always playing the fool)  
  
'I do have clothes other than the ones from the last time you saw me, besides they would amazingly not fit me any more. I think.I'm not too sure but I think its called growing up.'  
  
Yuri exchanged a sarcastic smile with her and laughed. After that point she lost all the apprehension of saying the wrong thing and she relaxed.  
  
She looked over at the person who was sitting next to him, she faintly recognised her and as she was figuring this out, the woman rose out of her chair and introduced herself.  
  
'It's been a long time, I am glad you are well again. We were very worried about you.' At once the voice triggered her memory, the motherly, tender voice that she recalled from after her misfortune. Alice.  
  
Lubeana smiled broadly yet shyly and embraced her, Alice was not expecting this but welcomed it affectionately. Alice grinned snugly and stroked the girls soft and silky hair, for Alice it felt as if the hole that was left empty all those years ago was again full, she believed herself to be very certainly delighted.  
  
Lubeana withdrew blushing. 'Thank you for everything, your help: it is most appreciated.' Alice waved this comment away.  
  
'I didn't do much but it is a pleasure to see you again.' Lubeana nodded and looked at the men who gazed blankly at them, not quite sure what to make of the action that had been taken nor the bond that had had formed so strongly in the moments that passed.  
  
Alice whispered in her ear. 'Never expect men to understand these things, its way above their level of comprehension.' She giggled quietly.  
  
'But I have to say you have a very strange aura about you, it's puzzling in a way, I can't apprehend it, do you sense it?' Alice turned to the others, Zhuzhen nodded soundlessly. As usual Yuri threw the proverbial stone into the water, sending ripples in the tranquil and calm quiet.  
  
'I can't say I have..' Alice was amazed that he hadn't said anything stupid, maybe she should have waited. '..Apart from that she's not dead.' Alice sighed and shook her head, the younger girl laughed slightly and beamed at the people around her.  
  
'Well, I'm back, so what now?' This roused Yuri from his obviously deepening thoughts on what idiotic thing he had said this time round and he proceeded.  
  
'Ahh. yes I remember.. now.' Alice gave him a look silently saying (how the hell could you forget?)'I want you to meet someone.'  
  
Yuri walked over to the room next to where she had been deeply slumbering, Lubeana was confused and it showed. He opened the door to the room and said something to the occupant, Lubeana didn't know what he was saying as he had said it too quietly for her to hear. Yuri turned and smiled broadly.  
  
'Lu, I would like you to meet my son.' The stranger emerged from the room, Lubeana nearly gasped but held it in not showing her surprise. 'Lu this is Ben, Ben this is...' Yuri stopped what he was saying when he saw the look on their faces.  
  
'What's the matter? You two look as if you've seen a ghost.' They didn't answer him, their faces pale but red from embarrassment.  
  
Lubeana stared at Ben for it seemed forever, no thoughts passed through her mind, and it was just blank. At last Alice broke the silence talking with her quiet and gentle voice.  
  
'Yuri, do you think we should go and get the supper? I am rather hungry.' The two men got the gist straight away and hurried to the kitchen. Lubeana didn't feel relieved, or comfortable. In fact she felt more awkward than ever, she smiled resignedly and sat down.  
  
'Erm.Hi.' She didn't half feel stupid. She didn't even look at him in the eyes because she didn't know how she would react or want to see the expression on his face.  
  
'Lu.why do you not look at me?' His voice was taking a very cautious tone, yet it had a certain authority about it. 'You are acting very strangely.' He sat down next to her. She blushed violently but stayed quiet, she lifted her eyes slightly and made eye contact, she was lost in the calm blue pools that stared at her.  
  
A great sadness welled in her which was accompanied by a tear that quivered by her eye and danced down her cheek, the boys expression changed to that of worry. Gently he wiped her eyes with his fingers, his touch made her shiver. The only thing that she was pleased about was that the uneasiness had passed but it had been replaced with a grief that wrenched at her insides.  
  
'Would.you.you mind if I went for a walk.alone?' Ben looked sympathetic but really he was confused and felt a little dejected. He wanted to get to know Lu as he had been in her mind long enough but she seemed to be shutting him out. He bowed his head and nodded. Slowly she went to the door, walked through and closed it quietly behind her.  
  
The air was cool and soothing, Lubeana's mind raced like the gushing of a waterfall. She felt guilty about leaving Ben on his own but she needed space, surely he couldn't deny her that. The tears overwhelmed her again as they streamed down her face, when a distant dream came to her. It was an old dream, one that she had not had in a long time, why had she remembered it now?  
  
Quickly Lubeana sat down and rested on a tree, she didn't want to lose this dream. It seemed important to her to find out what it was about. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to where it was pulling her.  
  
She was by the sea, it gently washed over her ankles and she could feel the sand under her feet. This was like her dream but it had a different perspective to it. When she was younger she used to play in the sand for hours but now Lubeana felt the urge just to walk and to just keep on walking and never stop.  
  
She walked lethargically. Lu looked down she was wearing a white and lilac chiffon dress that draped around her showing the curves in her shape, the bottom of the skirt was wet from the water but to be honest she couldn't really care less.  
  
The sun was still red, but becoming more yellowed as it rose. She still had no idea what was really happening, she may have had the dream before, but it was quite hard to remember what she had dreamed ten or so years ago. Lu felt an emotion she wasn't quite used to, it was sorrowful, lonely yet full of malice but what made her more puzzled than anything was the emotion wasn't hers.  
  
She turned round and saw someone along the beach, the individual was sitting motionless. Lu began to worry. Were they dead? She ran in haste, emotions flooding her, mostly in concern. As she reached the stranger she saw he was still breathing which relieved her slightly. It was a man, dressed in ripped clothing, she kneeled down beside him and spoke to him quietly.  
  
'Are you all right? Are you hurt?' There was no reply but Lu wasn't really expecting one. She touched his hair gently pushing it out of his eyes. They were half closed, but lifeless.  
  
(I am not getting anywhere fast like this, why do I bother?)  
  
Another voice sounded in her head  
  
[I'm sorry I did not answer but I am too weak to converse physically]  
  
Lu was so surprised she fell back off her knees and sat beside him, a little shaken. He moved slightly and raised his head, his eyes were brilliant green and they stared at her fascinated.  
  
(How can I help you? You cant stay like that, you're almost dead)  
  
Lu already knew what to do, the training that Zhuzhen had given her was all that she needed to help him. She concentrated intensely and murmured the old tongue confidently. A refreshing light beamed and glowed around the man and the colour came back into his skin, hair but most of all his eyes which glittered like emeralds.  
  
He stood up slowly still a little weak while the spell was furthermore healing him. He smiled kindly but there was something about him that made Lu apprehensive, maybe it was the devilish glint in his eyes or the twist at the end of his smile that seemed malevolent.  
  
'I thank you, you have been most gracious.' He had an overpowering aura, his spirit was so dark and she couldn't keep away from him. It was like she was drawn to him, she was unwilling but it was too strong to resist. He slid his hand around her waist and held her firmly.  
  
'You are a black rose, beautiful but deadly. And because of this I must help you.' He passed a hand over her forehead, Lu became weaker and weaker until her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She fell to the ground resting on her hands and breathing deeply.  
  
'I thank you again, you have helped me so much in these past moments.' His strength seemed to have become powerful by taking her life force. 'One thing I have to say is your kindness is your own weakness, you will fail if you do not learn that.'  
  
'Who are you?' Lubeana spoke breathlessly  
  
'A figment of your living nightmare.' He laughed menacingly and Lubeana opened her eyes. 


	4. Bite the bullet

Sorry it too long again, it cant be helped. Me not having a great time at the mo, so I am being very slow. Though the only thing I could do was the poems, which almost killed me..don't ask why. The plot for the vampire story should be up shortly. So hopefully you can give suggestions and all that, bi bi 4 now hope to c you soon. Xxxxx Yuri: Oh crap I think she's dead Kieth: Nahhh she isn't, shes a vampire she cant die that easily Yuri: Vampire?! Ahhhhhhhh *runs off screaming like a girl* Kieth: heh heh heh  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bite the bullet  
  
'Lu, Lu, LU!!' Ben shook her harshly, he was worried. His skin was pale which contrasted dramatically with his dark hair. He stopped when she opened her eyes. 'Bloody hell, you scared the life outa me. Geez!'  
  
Lubeana breathed heavily, her lungs and muscles aching. Her skin was devoid of colour, almost as if the hue had been drained leaving the minimal tone. She felt guilty and shamed, what had brought her to the conclusion she could not tell; most likely it was her frail frame of mind because of her weakening.  
  
She looked down at her lap not returning his gaze but what she saw was worse. In her hand was a black rose. All the memories and pain re-awoke in her and she screamed, what else was she to do when the man who had almost killed her called her one of the same?  
  
Ben knew something bad had happened, but what was so grotesque about a rose? Lu was hardly breathing now, possibly from shock or the loss of energy. This worried him even more, surely there wasn't anything dangerous around here anymore. Ben asked no questions, he knew Lu well enough to know that if she didn't want to tell someone something, then she wouldn't.  
  
He stayed silent, as not to startle her anymore, she looked really ill. He must take her back home and let her recover, but what had caused this? Gently he clasped his hands around her waist to pull her up on to her feet; it wasn't a difficult task as she was quite light. To his amazement when he held her she seemed to respond. She embraced and pulled him closer to her as if he shielded her from some unknown force.  
  
'Come on now, I'm gonna take you back home. You need rest. You cant stay out here, you need some life to be put back into you.' When he said this she shook her head vigorously.  
  
Ben sighed, she obviously didn't want to go back into the house and be worried about again. He could see where she was coming from, he hated when people fussed over nothing. But he supposed they had good cause to in the long run, especially if you had been fighting giant flame-throwing zombies.  
  
He remembered the weird bottle a traveller had given him just before he arrived at the village. He pulled it out of his pocket and offered it to her. She looked at him blankly, slightly dazed, and then back at the bottle. It was giving off a gentle light, though it was only a glass vessel, it was definitely glowing.  
  
'It's to help you, and bring a bit of colour into your cheeks.' He presented it to her again and she accepted it gingerly, still clinging to Ben for support. Lu drank the silvery-purple liquid and breathed hard after consuming the last drop. A horrible thought passed through Ben's mind, what if it was harmful to her? Would she got worse because of it? Shit! He should have paid attention to that.  
  
When she started to cough, he jumped out of his skin and muttered obscenities in concern. Lu laughed at his anxiety and smiled. She felt a warming sensation pulsing through her body, which made her let go of Ben and put the weight back on to her own feet, and balanced herself steadily.  
  
Lu coughed again and smiled weakly at him. 'Thank you. I went a bit weird there didn't I?' Ben nodded, his eyes not leaving her.  
  
'What happened, Lu?' It worries me.' He said this almost shyly. Lu knew that she would have to tell someone, should she trust him? She went over these things in her head. Could he understand? After a moment she decided yes he will have to understand.  
  
Lu motioned Ben towards the path in which they had unknowingly started walking, he got her meaning and strolled slowly and quietly with her.  
  
'As I left you in the house, a dream came to me. It was one I had over ten years ago and as usual with most of these they become very detailed and intricate. So I sat down by the tree where you found me and let the dream flow through my mind...'  
  
******* Alice sat quietly thinking to herself while the men beside her discussed the creature that had attacked Lu.  
  
'Do we have any idea who would send it? Do you think they were after her?' Zhuzhen shrugged his shoulders, if he could answer the questions he would have, but he had no suggestions to give because he simply didn't know.  
  
Alice stirred, talking in her gentle voice. 'Do you think that it could all start up again after all this time..are we so sure we killed it?' Her voice was troubled and it wavered slightly.  
  
Yuri raised an eyebrow at her, almost in disgust. She imagined the things he would say; 'Of course we killed it, I was there to bump it off. I always finish the job' But he stayed silent and Alice erased the thought from her mind.  
  
'So who is it?' Alice asked trying to get the annoying look off Yuri's face. None answered, they were back in deep thought again. Alice wanted to know more about the girl, surely the old man wont clam up about that. 'Zhuzhen. do you know what Lu can do?' He looked at her not understanding her question and she rephrased it. 'She has such an aura about her which I don't comprehend, do you know the extent of her "talents"?' He understood that time, it must be his old age.  
  
'She has brilliant fighting skills, her reflexes are sharp and her magic skills are exceedingly good -if she would just practice- and one which I am not too sure of. I have not seen it before.. She can lift and lower objects, shut doors and move things. She can call items from the other rooms in the house and they will come to her..'  
  
Yuri looked at him almost horrified, 'She can lift objects without even touching them?!' Zhuzhen nodded.  
  
'Hmmmm, does she do this without noticing?' Alice smiled sweetly and Zhuzhen signalled that it was true. She thought and grinned at herself attentively. Telekinesis....  
  
************  
  
'So that's why you screamed, that was some nightmare, huh?' Ben looked amazed. What an evil dream.  
  
'But that's just it, it wasn't a dream!' He stopped, he couldn't quite understand what she was saying. Though so far he was doing well- for a man. He had been so kind to her, she had told him all the things she felt and thought and it had been met with kind gestures and words. Lu felt for the first time she had a real friend.  
  
'Well if it wasn't a dream what the hell was it? I mean its not every day your dreams become real is it?' Ben started to laugh at the end of the sentence. Who talks about dreams coming true? Not in this day and age anyway.  
  
Lu smiled. 'Who knows what it was? Though the answer to your remark.. I didn't think that you were real when you popped into my head did I? And then there you were as real as..err..as..'  
  
'Trousers'  
  
'What?!' Ben started to laugh again, she liked his laugh, she liked listening to his voice. Stop it.. You sound slushy, but in fact his voice was rather nice.  
  
'Well trousers are real are they not?' Lubeana stared at him for a moment trying not to giggle, he laughed idiotically while walking backwards and tripped over a protruding root. This was the last straw. They roared with laughter and it took a while for them to stop.  
  
The young couple stopped by the river, still giggling quietly. They leaned on the bridge wall and looked at the sun that had almost disappeared waiting for the entrance of its fellow moon, they talked a little more and gazed at the horizon.  
  
'Lu are your dreams really that intense?'  
  
'Yeah.. sometimes its a real pain. They wont go away once they start. It really pisses me off sometimes. Like that dream I had when you appeared that was really weird.'  
  
'But that's different you were unconscious ...I heard what you said, when I was leaving.' She turned bright red, and averted her gaze. 'Hey don't worry I found it funny. Ahh come on.stop blushing I was having a laugh' Ben put his arm round her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile but removed it when she got even more embarrassed.  
  
Then Ben came out with a question, he didn't mean for it to come out but it just happened.  
  
'Lu why did you act so funny about my dad? Do you hold anything against him, you know for what he did?' Lu looked at him not wanting to answer, but she would have to one day, besides she wanted to talk about it, well sort of.  
  
Slowly she sighed and began.  
  
'It was lovely that day, the sun had been shining and the weather warm. I had just come back from my tutoring lesson with the mage of the village, I had just said goodbye to my best friend, Cara and I was walking back to my house. As I came towards it I saw that non of the lights were on and the door was unlocked.  
  
'This was weird because mum was always in, usually tidying up, cooking the meal or reading one of her books. But no-one was there. As I walked in the door I could sense that something was wrong, very wrong and I couldn't understand it.  
  
'The sun had gone down and it was getting really cold and I found that I was shivering. I looked round the room and everything was messy and upturned as if someone had been looking for something. I stood there I couldn't move, there was a horrible air about the place, and I felt scared.scared stiff to be exact.  
  
'I heard someone at the door, they scrabbled at the handle as if having trouble and then they entered. I would have screamed but the sound died in my throat..It was my mother followed by my father, though it wasn't really them. I could tell that just from looking at them.  
  
'Their posture was slumped and their feet dragged along the floor. They looked like marionettes tied to the stings of the puppeteer, they talked in possessed voices. They couldn't be my parents, I knew that, but I didn't know what else to think.  
  
'They started to advance, I backed away and they told me to come with them and I would be safe. I wouldn't believe them, then suddenly a force stopped me moving. I struggled against it but it was too strong. In the end I got tired of the fight and the only thing left to do was scream.  
  
'I cried until my throat was hoarse, it was then that I accepted my fate. if I was to die then I would do it fighting. I started shouting again, my screams were so high pitched they hurt my ears. But the screams of a child are always worst kind.  
  
'Then someone stormed in, his coat out behind him and his hair a torment of hazel. I stopped screaming then, I stood still totally in awe of him. A girl came in shortly after, her skin was pale and her expression was anxious. The man shouted at my parent puppets, I'm not sure what he said because its all to vague now. But they went for him and he started to fight with them.  
  
'The force did something and pulled my energy out of me and I fainted. Even though I was unconscious I could still see what was going on. The woman came towards me and picked me up, but the weird force did something to her. She almost fell but she steadied herself and put me on the chair beside her and she fought it too. And that was the last thing I recall.  
  
'I cant remember how long I had been sleeping but when I woke I was in an old house. I had been washed and changed, but I ached all over. I gently walked over to the door and into the next room. There was the man and the woman who had saved me and there was another person. He was old and looked very wise.  
  
'When they realised I was there they made me sit down so I didn't fall over. My head was filled with images of the night before, I knew that mum and dad were dead. They had been killed. I could tell, it could have been that my telepathy ability had awoken or it could have just been the way they looked at me.  
  
'I sat in between Yuri and Alice and felt a love that I would only understand now, I held on to them both and wouldn't let go. This was the first time I had seen a man cry, I don't know why he did maybe it was guilt or something else, I was not sure. The old man had no emotions on his face except for the occasional tear that ran down his cheek.  
  
'All to soon they left, and I stayed with the old man. I was taught everything I needed to know of the world and I buried my feelings deep down hoping that they wouldn't rise again. Years passed and my fighting skills strengthened as well as my telekinesis and telepathy. I thought nothing in the world could go wrong. Then came that bloody 7ft zombie and everything else you know.'  
  
Ben stared at her, she had been through a lot, all in that little space of time. She had seen his dad cry, one thing that he himself had not experienced. What was he supposed say? She had told him everything that she had probably never told anyone else in her whole life. He decided to put his arm round her and she responded by putting her hand around his shoulders. This was her comfort and he wouldn't ever know how much that it meant to her.  
  
They had been silent for a few minutes, Lu heard something rustle and a twig snap not far from them. She turned round but saw nothing.  
  
'Did you hear something?' Ben shook his head and looked back at the distance. She must have been imagining things.  
  
Just as he was about to say something a shot rang out. It sounded like a gun and it was very near to them. Lu turned in the direction of the noise and raised her hand and extended in front of her chest. With her other hand she reached up and gently moved it across and away from her. Ben stared bewildered. He heard a thud by the tree and watched Lubeana, who's face looked as if it was made of stone and devoid of emotion.  
  
She lowered her hand and walked a few steps forward. Gently she took the shiny object which floated in the air and looked at it and rolled it between her index finger and her thumb. She handed the tiny commodity to Ben and he saw that it was a bullet.  
  
Lu walked to where the noise had sounded, Ben was speechless and his mouth open. He followed slowly half in surprise and curiosity.  
  
When she got to the tree, she saw a figure on the floor. She kicked the individual, she didn't do it hard but it was firm. She stood there with crossed arms looking very menacing. Well wouldn't you if that person had just tried to kill you?  
  
'That really hurt.' The voice was that of a female, it had a gravelled tone to it. It sounded that of a person in command of herself and others but the situation didn't seem right. Lubeana said nothing, which made her stature and air to be very controlling.  
  
Ben stared at Lu, she seemed to be concentrating very hard, after a moment of silence. The woman got up stiffly and looked face to face with her. None of them flinched or even moved, until the girl slowly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a blade.  
  
She was halfway though the thrust to stab her opponent when Lu held out her hand and the blade was wrenched out of the woman's palm and fell neatly in Lubeana's. Her hand raised and the girl was thrown into the tree which she had just fallen out of. She moaned again and Lu looked pleased at herself, she had mastered much.  
  
Again Lu walked towards and stared at her with a cold smile that Ben never knew she had.  
  
'I didn't do anything, it was shooting practice. You were just in the way.' The woman said, what made her say that? Lu hadn't said anything yet. But still she stared silently.  
  
'I am Yelena, and the rest is no business to you.' Ben tapped Lu's arm, she turned and smiled, it was a different smile; one of calm and happiness.  
  
'She's going mad! She's answering questions before you ask them.'  
  
'How do you know that I am not asking her questions?' She smiled cheekily  
  
'How are you....'  
  
(Its amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it)  
  
Ben jumped. 'You speak in her head?!' Lu's smile widened at his acknowledgement.  
  
(Don't you remember me talking about my telepathic powers?)  
  
It then dawned of him about what she had said and Lu proceeded but spoke out loud to Yelena.  
  
'Why did you try and kill me?' Yelena stayed silent but looked to be going though two minds.  
  
'I was sent, he wanted to get rid of you and after I was finished I was meant to put this with you.' From a small package she drew a black rose. The rose again, why a rose? 'I am truly sorry'  
  
The Young couple looked at her with surprise, why would your assassin apologise for trying to kill you? This was all too weird. 'I was a cadet in the new armed forces and I "had promise" supposedly and this man came in looking for an assistant from our ranks, and he chose me. I have been following you for months in hope that you would lead me to the girl.'  
  
'A spy?' The girl nodded  
  
'I had no idea that I was meant to kill you, I just thought that it was a stake out mission, you know just to watch your movements. Then I got a message when I was nearing this village that I was to kill you as soon as I got the chance. I never thought that I would be faced with actually killing you.'  
  
Lu sighed quietly. Why had everything that had happened been about someone killing her? She decided to leave the girl alone, she had seen into her mind and there was no malice there at all, she hadnt really want to kill her. Though that man , who the hell was he? Why did he want to kill her? It didn't make sense at all.  
  
'Right, I think we should go and have a talk with Yuri's parents and Zhuzhen. Maybe they would be able to work things out.' She set off towards the house. ben looked uneasily at Yelena.  
  
'You trust her, she tried to kill you lu, what the hell arte you thinking.'  
  
(she's harmless)  
  
'Listen to her. you may even learn something.' Yelena's gravelled tone again sounding quietly and she followed lu.  
  
'L..lu.LU!!! Wait!' 


	5. Love or Dead

On an updating spree. Whooo, I think I have had way too much coffee, I hope everyone likes, I decided that I liked the evil guy, heh well his hair anyway.  
  
Yuri: How comes I'm grumpy in this one?!  
  
Ben: Yeah me too.  
  
Keith: Hey stop moaning, HOW COMES I'M NOT IN IT AT ALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lu, Dessa, Maggie, Alice: Shut up moaning  
  
Margarete; you lot are worse than the Meta god with PMT  
  
*Dessa laughs, but gets hit with Zhuzhen's sticky thing*  
  
Dessa: Watch it Gramps otherwise you'll end up in an old biddies home.  
  
*Zhuzhen limps off muttering*  
  
Dessa: Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Love or Dead  
  
'Lu..Lu!' Ben still ran after her but slowed when he reached her. ' I cant believe, you trust her. She tried to.' She turned round and gave him an angry look, he had never seen her so enraged.  
  
'Oh so I'm not allowed to trust people now? Oohhh well sorry but I think I have a little advantage in trusting people don't I? Besides what is it to you who I trust or not? Next you will telling me what to wear! Don't go there, you really don't know what you would be dealing with.'  
  
Ben stood there shocked, it really must have hit a nerve, but why? He was only trying to protect her and yet she was yelling at him for it. Why did he even bother? He heard Lu calling Yelena into the house and followed slowly scuffing his shoes along the dusty path.  
  
********  
  
'Hello? Yuri? Alice? Gramps?' Lu peered in to the darkened room and found it empty. She walked in and motioned Yelena to keep her up with her pace.  
  
She saw a light in her room and she went to it. Yuri, Alice, Momma Pansy and Zhuzhen were standing there looking quite worried. Their expressions puzzled and lined with frowns.  
  
'Er.. Hi? What's the matter? What's wr...?' She stopped halfway though her sentence as she noticed the scene in front of her. Her room was full of black roses and petals. Yelena came in behind her shortly after and gasped. The elders turned round and looked at them.  
  
'Lu, do you know what this is about?' Alice handed a piece of paper to her and gave her a worried look. It read:  
  
The things that you will understand,  
  
Fall with the times,  
  
Suffering you walk,  
  
Crying,  
  
You appear to me.  
  
Gripping you in my arms,  
  
You stay.  
  
Away from the world of hate,  
  
This will come to pass,  
  
Have no doubt  
  
That the Rose is never  
  
Without its Thorn.  
  
My Black Rose  
  
'What the hell? Lu, that sounds like my master..Why does he..?' Yuri grabbed Yelena by the arm and held her wrist firmly. He glared at her before speaking.  
  
'You know who this person is? The one trying to kill her?' Yelena looked about to cry and for the first time Lu saw how young she was. She looked only a couple of years older than her, immediately she shook off Yuri's grip on the girls arm.  
  
'Yuri don't, she has told me everything, she knows nothing about him at all. You do not need to threaten her, for she will not answer.' Yelena looked relieved and slightly startled that Lu had stood up for her.  
  
Yuri looked astounded himself and let Yelena go, she rubbed her arm where he had gripped her. They stared at the girls and with pity for Yelena for getting the brunt of Yuri's anger.  
  
'Lu, child. I think we need to talk, there isn't anything that you are not telling us is there?' Lu nodded, they walked back into the sitting room and all sat down ready to listen to her story. Ben rushed in but stopped as everyone was looking at him, he sat down with the rest of them trying not to evoke the attention. She told them about the dream and what it had done to her, also about Yelena's attack in which Yelena looked very uncomfortable and apologised profusely.  
  
Ben walked in halfway through but stood in the shadows, he looked grumpy, and Lu could tell that she shouldn't have reacted in such a way towards him. Anyhow, she had many more pressing matters to deal with.  
  
'Lu why didn't you tell us? You know we would try to help you in every way possible.' Alice said with a weak smile, the others nodded and she saw Ben shift uncomfortably. She shrugged for she didn't really know herself, and they all thought that she should rest.  
  
She tested her skills of telepathy and all she could feel was apprehension and pity, as for their thoughts on Yelena, they were also rather sceptical but they believed Lu's judgement and left their misgivings in the back of their minds.  
  
It was soon concluded that they should go and get some rest for the morning. Yuri and Alice had thought it wise, that they should go to Prague and see what would be best to do, they thought that they could probably get more news from there, if there was any.  
  
Yelena was put in with Lu, much to Ben's quiet protest, he obviously didn't trust her. Lu was still angry with him, it was pathetic that he was to act like that, he was such a child. He knew that she could look into others minds and she would know all of their intentions, so what was his problem? She couldn't understand him.  
  
They talked for a while, exchanging their past stories and Yelena apologised every five minutes, which, in the end, made her laugh.  
  
'Look, you don't have to worry about that. Its all in the past. If I trust you, everyone will.'  
  
'What about Ben?'  
  
Lu shrugged, and gave an uninterested sigh.  
  
'What about him? Let him be the baby that he is and let him sulk all he likes. It won't work on me, its pathetic.'  
  
Yelena grinned, and her eyes sparkled.  
  
'You like him don't you.'  
  
She looked at her new found friend with her mouth open.  
  
'WHAT!? How the hell did you work that one out? NO. no....no I don't.'  
  
'You are too quick to protest and why do you blush every time anyone mentions his name, huh? Its all too easy to read, I may not be telepathic but I know when people like each other.'  
  
Lu tilted her head not quite understanding. Yelena, who was at that time, smiling so widely that she could probably catch flies, tried to stop her giggles.  
  
'What do you mean.when two people like each other?'  
  
Yelena gave an exasperated sigh, made a clicking sound with her tongue and rolled her eyes.  
  
'Isn't it obvious. he likes you, and we have already established that you like him, ahh what a perfect match.'  
  
'I DONT LIKE HIM!!!'  
  
'Yes. yes of course you don't.' Yelena yawned as she rolled over on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Lu was alone, she was crying, she wasn't in the house anymore, she must have gone for a walk. She felt so lonely, she wanted someone to be there for her, Ben seemed to be annoyed with her all the time, and Yelena wasn't the most comforting person in the world, and as for the elders, well they would want to know what was wrong, she wouldn't go to them.  
  
'Good evening amore mio, I am so glad that you joined me once more.'  
  
Lu looked around and saw the gentleman, the one on the beach, the one that had tried to kill her. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing but all he did was smile at her.  
  
He came closer and took her smoothly by the arm, made her walk with him. She could not refuse, there was something stopping her, yet there was a tiny part of her that wanted to go with him.  
  
She looked at him, his white blonde hair covering his eyes in neat tufts, and falling gently to just above his shoulders. He wore a shirt and dark brown pants that could have only been made from a rare animal, his belt she knew was from a dragon of some sort, as a pair of her boots were made from the same kind of skin.  
  
He stopped, and she found herself in a rose garden, full of black roses, at first she was scared but he lifted his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. She smiled weakly, she seemed to be so weak when she was with him, no will to make him leave her alone.  
  
Then she felt the thought rise from the depths of her mind, the one that had been troubling her most about him, "What if I like him..?" She cringed at the question, but she had to face it, maybe she did, was that why she had kept everything about him a secret, until she forced to tell all? She couldn't tell and she couldn't think in his presence anyway.  
  
'Did you like my gift? The roses and the petals?'  
  
'I.I would have done if I had seen it first, but my elders saw it first and they got angry. I didn't know what to think?'  
  
'I am sorry I did not mean for you to be troubled by it, it was only a gift of affection.'  
  
As he said this he put his hand on her back and pulled her into an embrace. She didn't struggle, she had no need to and she felt herself relaxing into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her hand just below his neck, she could feel his strong arms enclosing around her, making her feel totally safe.  
  
'Affection?' she said in a whisper without moving her head from its resting place.  
  
'Yes, you have been my rose, for a long time. I have only just got strong enough to make myself known to you.'  
  
'Ohhh..' She didn't really know what to say, she didn't want to say anything, she wanted to be in his arms for longer, but why did he make her feel this way? Was he controlling her emotions or worse, was she actually in control of them?  
  
He brushed his slender fingers through her hair, and rested his chin apon the head of the one in his arms. She felt so calm, but she shouldn't he had tried to kill her...kill her. She withdrew from the embrace.  
  
'Why did you try and kill me.?' The guy looked surprised, so surprised that Lu thought she had been talking to a different person, she tried to read his mind and found no malice at all, he had no killer instinct in him, but how so?  
  
'I do not know what you mean, I have connected with you, only to show my adoration for you, nothing more. I would definitely not harm you for the world, it would pain me too much to loose you. I would call it a slight obsession.'  
  
For the first time, she saw him blush and he looked so human. Again she hadn't realised how young he was, he was twenty-five at the most, she almost hit herself, she never seemed to look properly.  
  
'Obsession.. Wow, I am speechless, over me? Huh, I cannot believe it. Hey don't worry, I do not mind, I just cannot believe that someone would like me.'  
  
'Its true, I just wanted to get to know you.'  
  
It was Lu's turn to blush then, and when he offered his arms again, she fell straight into them feeling safe once more. She looked up at him and saw his emerald eyes fix on her, he was so different from anyone else that she had known, somewhere in her mind a voice shouted something like "Is he real or are you making him up again?" she pushed it back and forgot about it.  
  
'What is your name?'  
  
'Zia, Zia Lior'  
  
'Its a beautiful name.'  
  
'Yes I suppose it is. Though feel free to call me Lior, everyone else does and I feel accustomed to it.'  
  
'Well Lior, you can call me Lu.'  
  
She ran a finger over his chiselled face and felt him pull her close to him. Her hand then found its way to his neck, where she could feel the throbbing of the veins pumping his blood around his frame. She felt his collarbone and glided her fingers over it, she loved the feel of his body tightened at his touch.  
  
He at that time, was tracing his hand down her back, making her shiver. He brushed his hands through her hair again. He stopped which made her look at him, biting her lip in anticipation. His fingers found their way to her chin and pulled it up towards him as he leaned into her, she felt their lips touch and it felt like an explosion have gone of in her head.  
  
She soon felt his tongue expertly exploring her mouth and made her feel weak at the knees, though his grip had tightened making her keep to her feet. She felt the kisses slow and her head fell to his toned chest once more.  
  
'...Gripping you in my arms.You stay. the Rose is never.Without its thorn.'  
  
She then felt a ripping sensation in her heart, she screamed.. it was all so sudden and she felt herself being torn apart. She heard Lior's yells of pain, he too, she thought went through the same thing. She couldn't see a thing and she stumbled around. She called for him, but got no answer. She tripped and gave up as she sobbed.  
  
'Never mind, Black rose, your thorn is here to guide you.' 


End file.
